


chasing rivers

by o0JayWolf0o



Category: Dusttale - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Angst, Blood, Forgive Me, Multi, Other, Papyrus is a cinnamon roll, Pie, Sadness, chara, chara y, dust - Freeform, dusttale, haha - Freeform, have this angst, im a terrible person, im an insomniac, its 4am, kinda not dusttale, or dont, sorry - Freeform, sorry goat mom, toriel tries too hard, u dick, vent - Freeform, vent book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: they ask you if youre fine and all you can do is shrug and nodthey ask you if you miss your father and all you can do is laughthey ask you if you need help and you just give a wink and stand outthey ask you if you miss papyrusthey dont ask if you miss papyrus anymore





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is meant t be vague and confusing.  
> its vent  
> sorry

youre fine.

you know you are.

they ask if you are.

why do they ask.

they remind you of papyrus.

you tell them to stop asking.

you cant hear the over your screams.

whats happening?

whats going on?

papyrus, are you there?

you black out.

.

you open your eyes.

you see a white and purple blob in front of you.

no, no. go away. go away go away go away  _go away..!_

they say something but you cant hear.

where are you again?

she asks if you want spaghetti and you say no, no please.

who are you?

she nods sadly and goes to do something. 

whats going on? where is papyrus?

you black out.

.

red and gold.

red and orange.

orange and white.

white and red.

blood.

who are you?

dust.

you hear a voice. it sounds like papyrus.

green and yellow.

black and red.

you black out.

.

the purple and white blob is back. they hold out an echo flower pie for you.

you eat it.

what are you?

its good but its not better than papyrus' spaghetti.

she asks you if you miss papyrus.

why are you here? 

you start sobbing and screaming for him.

why are you resisting?

you black out.

.

you stand above dust as your eye flickers red. blue. red. blue.

your magic crackles around you.

paoyrus would love this.

what are you doing?

your hood is flipped over your head, dust gritting on it. 

you check your xp.

whats this? only level 19?

you hear a whimper.

should you stop?

you see mk cowering down.

you see dust on the ground.

stop doing this.

level 20.

stop it.

you black out.

.

you open your eyes to see a roof above you.

papyrus is grinning.

you dont deserve to be happy.

you wave lazily.

you start crying.

you hug him.

he asks whats wrong.

you tell him you love him so much.

he asks you how much.

you tell him you'd kill all the monsters in the underground for him.

he doesnt believe you.

you laugh.

you dont deserve to be happy.

you dont deserve him.

who are you?

you dont deserve-

you black out.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated  
> i like kudos  
> [ask me something. hug me. please.](o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com/ask)  
> thanks


End file.
